


Here We Are

by h_itoshi



Series: 30 fics in 60 days [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, First Date, M/M, non-idols au, this is just a little cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: It's not really their first date, but it's their first time going out and doing anything besides eating together after work. Which didn't even happen that many times, because Yamada usually works late at the office, while Chinen's job is not nearly as important and he leaves hours before Yamada does.Prompt: Getting lost somewhere
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke
Series: 30 fics in 60 days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705969
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Here We Are

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend quiznakeries urged me to start another 30 day challenge (but in 60 days) and made me do my Ultimate OTP (TM), so I'm gonna spam the yamachii tag every other day for a while. Hope nobody minds lol. She writes sheith if anyone is into Voltron btw  
> Anyway I wrote this in literally 45 minutes so that's why it's short and mundane orz

“Wait, weren't we just here?” Yamada pauses as he gets off the escalator, pretty much blocking the way, so Chinen gently lays a hand on his shoulder to guide him to the side, letting a group of teenage girls pass them.

“I don't know?” Chinen says honestly, because he's been way too busy looking at the man accompanying him to give a damn about where he is.

It's not really their first date, but it's their first time going out and doing anything besides eating together after work. Which didn't even happen that many times, because Yamada usually works late at the office, while Chinen's job is not nearly as important and he leaves hours before Yamada does. The fact that Yamada even noticed him is still amazing him, considering he's constantly surrounded by rich people in business meetings, secretaries in tight skirts and young interns getting him coffee.

Yamada's head of his department, and Chinen is just a common worker three floors down.

He very vividly remembers the first time he saw Yamada, months ago, through the glass panels showing the corridor leading to the elevators. Yamada was walking with another important looking man, each of them holding a coffee cup, and Yamada was laughing, his smile perfect and his face so pretty Chinen almost accidentally sent a half finished email to a client.

They met in the elevator a couple times, and Chinen really tried to keep from staring but it was hard when Yamada looked so good and smelled so fucking nice Chinen got urges to lean in and nuzzle his neck. Then the universe smiled upon him, and Chinen was put on a project under Yamada's department, and they actually spoke, working overtime together and Chinen didn't even mind coming home at midnight because he was stuck at work with Yamada.

Things developed between them, they ate a couple times after work and slowly got to know one another, until Yamada finally asked if Chinen wanted to go shopping with him the coming Saturday. And if the previous times they met in private were borderline dates, there was no doubt about this one.

Chinen spent ages trying to chose what to wear in the morning, the first time they met when he wasn't obliged to wear a suit, and suddenly he found himself questioning his entire fashion style, realizing he only owned suits, sweatpants and remnants of his college looks. Maybe shopping was a good date idea in that aspect. Finally, he just gave up and went with jeans and a pale blue shirt, adding a necklace after a long moment of consideration. But it wasn't a too gay necklace, so he figured it should work.

Yamada showed up looking like a mirage in the desert, and Chinen found himself staring unapologetically because he'd never have guessed this would be Yamada's personal style. He wore tight black pants, a white T-shirt and a leather jacket, his hair styled and a fucking earring glittering when he turned his head.

Chinen was stunned, and Yamada laughed shyly at his reaction, which didn't help Chinen regain his senses at all.

They met at a giant department store somewhere in the middle from their respective apartments, where Chinen has only been once or twice, and Yamada clearly doesn't know it either.

“No, I'm sure I've seen this store before, didn't we start around here?” Yamada frowns, looking sceptically at the cheap jewellery store on their right. “Or are there more of these?”

Chinen smiles, still unable to connect the serious boss he knows from work and this normal guy with a rhinestone in his ear.

“There's probably ten of them in here, don't you think?” Chinen asks, making Yamada sigh.

“I guess you're right. Isn't there a map somewhere?” He asks, and Chinen tags along to the display at the side of the elevator telling them they're on floor three, but there's just a giant screen with flashing commercials and a long list of stores with floor codes after. “... This doesn't help.”

“Does it matter if we're lost?” Chinen asks, because he couldn't care less that he doesn't know where they are. He'd do the same five stores again and again, or just the one where they tried on silly sunglasses and both laughed so hard they were tearing up and the clerk side eyed them.

Yamada turns to look at him, seeming a little surprised, but then smiles and it's still so dazzling Chinen feels a little blinded. “Maybe not?”

“I'm not in any hurry.” Chinen shrugs. “I'm sure we'll find an exit eventually?”

“Yeah that's true.” Yamada agrees, and slowly starts walking towards the cheap jewellery store he glared at earlier. “I'm not in any hurry either. I could do this all day.”

“Me too.” Chinen smiles, and he feels fluttery suddenly, even more so as Yamada's smile softens into something flattered.

They go through dumb accessories, finding tons of Halloween themed headbands and necklaces and hair decorations, and Chinen finds it absolutely adorable how fucking gay Yamada is. He even ends up buying a set of stud earrings with pumpkins and ghosts, blaming an upcoming Halloween party he might go to.

“You should come too, if you want.” He suggests, and even though Chinen absolutely hates parties, hates any place with lots of loud noise and people he doesn't like, he finds himself saying that'd be nice and he'll definitely think about it.

It's like he's 18 again, agreeing to things just because a cute boy asked him. Except Yamada is so much more than cute.

They walk further, talking about Halloween memories, and Chinen is starting to suspect that they really have been on this floor already when he spots a display with polka dot dresses that feels very familiar, but he doesn't care.

“I had my first kiss at a Halloween party.” Yamada says, and Chinen's full attention is immediately back on him. “I was like, fifteen and there was a lot of booze and everything was exciting. It was kinda nice being a teenager in that way.”

“Yeah?” Chinen encourages, curious to hear about what Yamada was like when he was younger, because he already sounds like the complete opposite of what Chinen was like.

He stopped going to any parties around age ten and didn't start again until college, instead stayed home with his two friends and rolled his eyes at the idiots in his class going out to get drunk just because it was cool.

“I was dared to kiss a boy two classes above me because we had matching costumes, and I remember thinking you're supposed to be bold when you're drunk, so I just did it.” Yamada shrugs, smiling fondly at the memory, but there's an obvious testing in his tone. Like Chinen would suddenly be disgusted and run off if he suddenly realized Yamada was _interested_ in him. It's pretty cute. “Not that I was really drunk, I'd had like one beer, but I believed that was how it worked.”

“I would never have done that.” Chinen laughs. “I didn't kiss anyone until college and even then it was a guy a really liked.”

“Really?” Yamada says, his tone surprised but the relief shows in his smile. “You must have been a pretty boy in your teens, feels like you should have been busy in that department?”

“I was very conservative, considering I didn't get all the fuzz about girls.” Chinen says pointedly, and Yamada nods in understanding, like he gets that completely.

Chinen's surprised as there's a brief touch of fingers against his own that feels very deliberate, and he instinctively reaches out to take Yamada's hand, but catches himself and simply brushes his knuckles against Yamada's wrist. Holding hands in public wouldn't be the greatest idea, even if he's sure none of the middle aged salary men at their job would be here a Saturday afternoon.

“I wish I knew where we were.” Yamada says suddenly, and Chinen looks around, before settling on watching Yamada's concerned face.

“Why?” He asks, wondering what changed suddenly, and Yamada looks a little sheepish.

“I'm getting kinda hungry.” He admits, and Chinen laughs.

“Why don't we just ride some escalators and stop when it smells like food?” He suggests, and Yamada lights up, like he didn't even think about that.

“Oh. Yes. That's a great idea.” He agrees, and Chinen reaches out to brush his fingers again.

Maybe next time, they could have a date getting lost somewhere more private.


End file.
